Robot Wars Wiki - Main Page/Previous Polls
This page lists all polls taken on the Main Page in the past. They are listed from most recent. What was your favourite antweight? *'Cunning Plan' - 6 votes *'Demolisher' - 9 votes *'DTK' - 41 votes *'Beef-Cake' - 4 votes *'Argh!' - 7 votes *'AMCV' - 8 votes *'Bernard' - 5 votes *'Other' - 7 votes *'The poll was created at 07:21 on March 22, 2010, and so far 87 people voted.' Which was your favourite Tracked Robot? *''Mortis'' - 22 votes *''Slicer'' - 7 votes *''Suicidal Tendancies'' - 20 votes *''Vercingetorix'' - 3 votes *''Sir Kikllalot'' - 32 votes *''Iron Awe'' - 3 votes *''101'' - 36 votes *''Other'' - 4 votes *'The poll was created at 06:37 on March 7, 2010, and so far 127 people voted.' Which Robot Wars Champion would win if they had an annihilator? *''Roadblock'' - 6 votes *''Panic Attack'' - 10 votes *''Chaos 2'' - 21 votes *''Razer'' - 30 votes *''Tornado'' - 19 votes *''Typhoon 2'' - 8 votes *'The poll was created at 19:28 on February 20, 2010, and so far 94 people voted.' What was the best robot from German Robot Wars? *''Black Hole'' - 20 votes *''Tsunami'' - 45 votes *''Son of Armageddon'' - 3 votes *''Tyke'' - 3 votes *''Delldog'' - 4 votes *''Junkyard Queen'' - 3 votes *''Other'' - 3 votes *'The poll was created at 08:08 on February 6, 2010, and so far 81 people voted.' What was the unluckiest robot? *''259'' - 20 votes *''Fluffy'' - 35 votes *''General Carnage'' - 3 votes *''V-Max'' - 19 votes *''Iron Awe'' - 3 votes *'The poll was created at 14:36 on January 23, 2010, and so far 80 people voted.' What was the most exciting Out of the Arena flip? *''Chaos 2 vs Firestorm'' - 5 votes *''Thermidor 2 vs Behemoth/Stinger'' - 9 votes *''Firestorm 3 vs Reactor 2'' - 3 votes *''Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe'' - 32 votes *''Dantomkia vs Chaos 2'' - 3 votes *''Atomic vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.'' - 2 votes *''X-Terminator vs Killer Carrot 2'' - 3 votes *''Storm 2 vs The Steel Avenger'' - 6 votes *''Iron Awe 2.1 vs Bigger Brother'' - 2 votes *''Gravity vs Dantomkia'' - 20 votes *'The poll was created at 01:18 on 8 January 2010, and so far 85 people voted. ' Which international event was the best indicator of the best of foreign robotic talent? ' *''The Second World Championship '' - 25 votes *''European Championship '' - 14 votes *''Third World Championship - 6 votes. *'The poll was created at 04:38 on 27 December 2009, and so far 45 people voted. ' '''Who would you choose for the 15th seed instead of Ming Dienasty? *''Supernova'' - 14 votes *''The Steel Avenger'' - 26 votes *''King B Powerworks'' - 21 votes *''Disc-O-Inferno'' - 6 votes *''Raging Knightmare'' - 6 votes. *''Vader'' - 6 votes. *'The poll was created at 11:57 on November 13, 2009, and 79 people voted.' What battle would you most like to see? *''Panic Attack vs Chaos 2'' - 22 votes *''Razer vs Hypno-Disc'' - 39 votes *''X-Terminator (Series 7) vs Behemoth'' - 4 votes *''Hypno-Disc vs Napalm'' - 21 votes *''Dominator 2 vs Terrorhurtz'' - 6 votes. *'The poll was created at 04:20 on November 29, 2009, and 92 people voted.' What is the best lifting weapon? *''Lifters such as Panic Attack'' - 7 votes *''Scoops such as Behemoth'' - 6 votes *''Front-hinged flippers such as Firestorm'' - 24 votes *''Rear-hinged flippers such as Chaos 2'' - 48 votes *''Flipping arms such as Cassius'' - 5 votes. *'The poll was created at 22:28 on November 14, 2009, and 91 people voted.' Which judges decision was the most wrong? *''Mute vs Judge Shred 3'' - 7 votes *''The Darke Destroyer vs T2'' - 8 votes *''Dominator 2 vs Firestorm 2'' - 15 votes *''Wild Thing vs Prizephita Mach 2'' - 9 votes *''G.B.H. 2 vs Sir Chromalot vs The Alien (vs ICU)'' - 5 votes. *'The poll was created at 06:19 on October 31, 2009, and 58 people voted.' What was the best trial? *''Tug of War'' - 2 votes *''Labyrinth'' - 3 votes *''British Bulldog'' - 2 votes *''Joust'' - 2 votes *''King of the Castle'' - 5 votes. *''Snooker'' - 2 votes *''Skittles'' - 2 votes *''Stock Car'' - 2 votes *''Pinball'' - 8 votes *''Joust'' - 11 votes *''Sumo'' - 16 votes *''Football'' - 15 votes *'The poll was created at 04:27 on October 18, 2009, and 68 people voted.' Who was the best "Could have been" (a robot to drop out early and never return)? *''Crusher'' - 5 votes *''Crusader 2'' - 8 votes *''Leveler 2'' - 8 votes *''V-Max'' - 27 votes *''Wolverine'' - 5 votes. *''Other'' - 7 votes *'The poll was created at 11:22 on October 3, 2009, and 60 people voted.' Who is the best flipper? *''Thermidor 2'' - 3 votes *''Chaos 2'' - 16 votes *''Gravity'' - 20 votes *''Wheely Big Cheese'' - 22 votes *''Bigger Brother'' - 4 votes. *''Spawn Again'' - 2 votes *'The poll was created at 22:35 on September 19, 2009, and 67 people voted.' Who would be the winner of the ultimate Spin City? *''Hypno-Disc'' - 34 votes *''Supernova'' - 9 votes *''259'' - 5 votes *''Shredder Evolution'' - 2 votes *''Disc-O-Inferno'' - 1 vote *''Typhoon 2'' - 12 votes *'The poll was created at 03:27 on September 6, 2009, and 63 people voted.' Who would you want to make the semi-finals? *''Behemoth'' - 23 votes *''King B Powerworks'' - 7 votes *''SMIDSY'' - 9 votes *''The Steel Avenger'' - 5 votes *''Kat 3'' - 4 votes *''Supernova'' - 15 votes. *'The poll was created at 00:47 on August 24, 2009, and 63 people voted.' Which one-off competition is your favourite? *''UK vs Germany'' - 4 votes *''Minor Meltdown'' - 5 votes *''Iron Maidens'' - 3 votes *''Vengeance'' - 12 votes *''New Blood Championship'' - 15 votes. *'The poll was created at 08:48 on August 9, 2009, and 42 people voted.' Which is the best yellow robot? *''Wheely Big Cheese'' - 24 votes *''Panic Attack'' - 36 votes *''Mega Morg'' - 5 votes *''Robochicken'''- 8 votes. *'The poll was created at 06:13 on July 6, 2009, and 73 people voted.' What is your favourite Robot Wars moment? *''Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe'' - 37 votes *''Firestorm flips Mr Psycho'' - 20 votes *''Hypno-Disc vs Splinter'' - 15 votes *''Chaos 2 vs Firestorm'' - 12 votes *''Razer vs Milly-Ann Bug'' - 7 votes *''Other'' - 17 votes. *'The poll was created at 04:45 on June 3, 2009, and 108 people voted.' Category:Featured Content